


The First Time

by Cthulhuoflongisland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to Christmas, Junkrat's gross underwear, M/M, Mushy nonsense, Roadrat Secret Santa, Vaguely suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoflongisland/pseuds/Cthulhuoflongisland
Summary: They've never experienced snow before. At least not first hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For gay-casear.tumblr.com

He’s never seen it before. 

Not up close, at least. There had been times, before everything, when he saw it on television. When he thought about going to America for a semester and feeling it melt on his skin come December. But it all passed, and until right this second, he had put it out of his mind completely. What good is the thought of snow when you’re trapped in a seemingly never-ending desert, except for torturing yourself?

But he sees it now, falling onto Junkrat’s eyelashes as he stares, open-mouthed, at the thick flakes fluttering towards him, and he’s amazed. It’s like time stops for a minute, and all he wants to do is take in those bright golden eyes and twitching fingers, the surprised “o” of Junkrat’s mouth twitching into a wide grin as he turns toward Roadhog and time starts up again, twice as fast.

“ What  _ is  _ this, Roadie?” He catches it in his hand and presses it against his palm as it melts.

“ Snow.” 

Junkrat wrinkles his nose as it’s pelted, gradually becoming more cold and wet. “ ‘s that some kind of rain, then? Feels like it, once it lands.”

They’ve experienced their share of non lethal rain since leaving Australia, of course. Let it fall on their skin and soothe instead of burn, though the initial smile was wiped off Junkrat’s face once he was cold, drenched and runny-nosed. This, though, isn’t the same. He looks like he could freeze to death rolling around in piles of it, if Roadhog let him, despite his red nose and the little shivers going down his back. 

Roadhog claps a hand on Rat’s shoulder, squeezing the cold out of it. “ Yeah.” He rubs his thumb in circles over Rat’s sweater, which is quickly becoming damp and freezing. Better than having the snow seep right into his bare skin,of course, but still liable to make him sick. “ Frozen rain. Too cold to happen further south.” Too cold for either of them to stay out here much longer, anyway, despite the way Rat marvels at it and presses into his side. This supply run is just about over, luckily, and the motel isn’t far. 

“ You ever seen this before?”

“ Nah,” Roadhog’s breath is fogging up the sunglasses of his disguise, and the bagged weight of all their convenience store food presses into his shoulder, “ Like I said. No snow in the bush. Now c’mon. We should head back.” The flakes are starting to stick to the ground now, covering the streets and the sidewalk.

Rat lets himself be led forward again, still  catching it on his finger tips to hold it close and watch it melt, letting it soak into his cheap shoddy gloves and chill his hands. This, Roadhog thinks as Rat stifles giggles and presses close, is something he could get used to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as he treated the snow like an old lover, Rat doesn’t hesitate to shirk off his wet clothes and bury his head under the tattered motel covers. He peeks out of them to stare out the window, the tip of nose still pink and eyes still wide with awe. Hog unties the bandana around his face and turns before Rat can notice the lopsided smirk on his lips.

“ You keep lookin’ at it like it’s gonna blow up.”

Rat snorts, brushing damp hair out of his face. “ Maybe it  _ will _ blow up. ‘Sides, I ain’t ever even heard of it before! Just seems unreal to me that rain could freeze like that,” He rolls onto his back, “ And that it’d look so…”

“Pretty,” Hog finishes for him, taking it all in as it paints the dying grass white. If he didn’t have Rat to stare at, all his attention might be there.

“ Yeah, that’s it,” Rat grins up at him with all his teeth, “ Real pretty! You look at ‘em up close and they ain’t just dots, mate, but these intricate little designs,like someone sat down and made ‘em that way.”

Hog sits down next to him, the mattress dipping under his weight, and pets through his hair as he goes on.You’d think he was explaining the chemistry of his bombs, the way his face lights up like the tacky Christmas bulbs hung outside their room. The way his eyes go wild and bright, and the way his smile turns extra gorgeous and melts Hog’s heart, when not two years ago it was so solid he could feel every beat and twist of it in his chest.

When Rat pauses for breath, Hog tilts up his chin and brushes his thumb across his jaw. There’s a split second where his expression goes blank, but before either of them can blink, Rat’s cheek is pressed into his palm, and he stares up at him with a gooey-eyed look.

“ Whatcha lookin’ at me like that for, Hoggy?” His voice is teasing as he kisses Hog’s fingers, smiling wide when Hog practically purrs and squeezes his cheeks so his lips are squished together.

“ C’mere.” Hog doesn’t bother answering directly, coaxing Rat out of the blankets and into his lap to pull his luke-warm body close and press his face into his neck. The same fingers that destroyed a mercenary’s spine last week caress Junkrat’s with practiced ease, and he revels in that high-pitched cackle as he tickles Rat’s skin with his stubble.

“ Babe-” Rat bites his lip to muffle his laughter, “ Hog, why’re you gettin’ so sweet on me?”

“ ‘Cause,” Hog kisses his neck, just to watch him squirm, “ You get me sweet when you act cute.”

“ I  _ ain’t- _ ” Rat cuts himself off with another laugh, clinging to Hog and pressing closer in nothing but his ancient scavenged grundies. Hog pulls away and counts the moles on Rat’s face as he wriggles and grins in his grip, waiting for more.

He doesn’t wait long, though, and before Hog can finish he’s pinned to the bed by his scrawny, ecstatic lover, rough lips pressed to his as Rat’s nose bumps his. He can’t help but laugh and turn his head to the side, more than happy to watch Rat pout before he snatches a quick peck to his cheek.

“ You are.” Hog lets his hands wander over Rat’s waist, giving his butt the tiniest squeeze before he’s back up to his shoulders, massaging them as Rat kisses all over his face and presses back into every touch. He seems just about ready to start nibbling Hog’s ear and rubbing their hips together when Hog rolls him off and lets him squawk, indignant.

“ Food first,” says Hog, “ Didn’t risk our cover buying all this for nothing.”

Rat huffs, but reaches for the bags. “ Never even heard of most of this.” He tosses things onto the bed haphazardly, relaxing as Hog pats his thigh. “ The hell’s this one?”

Hog chuckles through his nose as Rat holds it in front of his face. “ A candy cane. It ain’t dinner.”

“ Yeah? Who says?”

“Me.” Hog pokes Rat;s side, sitting up, but it’s no use. Rat’s already settling into his lap as he sinks his teeth in, wrapper and all. He leans up to kiss Hog’s cheek between crunches, smearing wet red marks over his skin. Hog wraps his arms around his skinny waist and rests his chin on Rat’s head, smiling.

There are worse ways, he thinks, to spend a snowy night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever posted.........Anyway this was a fun as hell Secret Santa and I hope u enjoyed. I'm mainly at cthulhuoflongisland.tumblr.com


End file.
